


Cuddles and Maybe Too Much Water

by KpopFanfics (orphan_account)



Series: Male Idols Omorashi [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KpopFanfics
Summary: Hwanwoong drinks a lot of water before him and his boyfriend go to bed.





	Cuddles and Maybe Too Much Water

Hwanwoong held his cup while he sat on his boyfriend's lap. His boyfriend was hugging his waist which also pushed on his bladder. Hwanwoong moved Keonhee's hands down. He moved them back up to where he had them. Keonhee grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. He whispered sweet nothings into Hwanwoong's ears as he rubbed his thighs.

He put Hwanwoong on the couch and he was over top of him. He leaned down and kissed him. Hwanwoong grabbed Keonhee's neck and pulled him down on top of him and kissed him back. The boys grabbed each others hands and interlocked fingers. Keonhee slowly pulls away from Hwanwoong's lips, leaving a string of saliva from their mouths.

Keonhee sat up and Hwanwoong sat up after he did. "Let's go to bed." Hwanwoong said. Keonhee stood up and picked up his boyfriend and gave him a piggy back ride into the bedroom. Hwanwoong held on tight. He lay his head down on his boyfriend's back as he was carried from the living room to the long hallway and then the bedroom.

Keonhee put him down and they both climbed into the king sized bed. Keonhee placed kisses on Hwanwoong's forehead. As Keonhee was kissing him, he felt a pain in his abdomen. He didn't want to get back up. He could wait a while. He thought.

The way Keonhee had his arms wrapped around Hwanwoong's waist, Hwanwoong didn't know how much longer he could wait. He was trying to figure out how to get up with out waking up Keonhee. He realized there was no way.

He really had to piss. But waking up Keonhee wasn't on his bucket list. He knew he was going to have to wake him up to go. "Keonhee." He whispered. "Babe." He spoke a little louder.

He felt a spurt come out as Keonhee pressed harder. "Shit." Hwanwoong shook Keonhee a little. "Ow." Instead of waking up Keonhee, he just ended up hurting himself.

He almost lost complete control. He pressed his hand under his bladder to stop the flow. "Keonhee!" He yelled. Keonhee woke up.  
"It worked." He said. He carefully slipped out of bed, but ended up falling on the floor, resulting in him completely pissing himself.

"I think the bed is a little wet too." Keonhee was confused. He just took off the sheet and rug and put them in the washer.

He also started the shower for him and Hwanwoong.

"It's okay, accidents happen, and if it's because of me. I apologize."  
"It's okay, babe." Hwanwoong kissed Keonhee.


End file.
